The Twelve Days of Christmas
by Blue2B
Summary: Kuki keeps recieving mysterious gifts from a secret admirer. While Wally tries his hardest to get his hands on some cruddy tickets to a Big Rainbow Monkey Christmas Movie on Christmas. Kuki loves these presents, Wally's frantic, and Ace the Kid gets envolved. The count down to Christmas begins...DISCONTINUED.
1. 12 Drummers Drumming

Numbuh 3 opened her eyes and sitting up, she yawned. She slowly walked over to her window and pulled the curtains apart. She wondered what she would do today? Maybe she would go to the tree house! She smiled and nodded. She grabbed her favorite rainbow monkey and happily ran down the stairs.

"NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE!" He dad fumed. Kuki giggled innocently.

"Sorry Dad!" She called over her shoulder. She ran all the way to the treehouse.

* * *

"Hi Numbuh 1! Hi Numbuh 2! Hi Numbuh 4! Hi Numbuh 5! Hi Numbuh 3!" Kuki shouted.

"Er...Numbuh 3? Numbuh 4 looked at Kuki.

"Hm?" The raven turned towards the short blonde boy.

"YOU'RE Numbuh 3."

"Your point?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"You can't say 'hi' to yourself." Numbuh 4 pointed out. Numbuh 3 raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't." She says finally.

"Yes you did. I just saw you, you cruddy Sheila." The Aussie exclaims.

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did nooot." Numbuh 3 sang.

"Did too!

"Did not."

"DID TOO!" Numbuh 4 shouts, silencing the raven. All the other operatives look over. Numbuh 3's eyes widen in surprise, he actually yelled at her! Numbuh 3 blinks a few times, before the smile returns to her face. She grips her orange rainbow monkey and skips away singing.

"Someone's cranky!" She sings. Numbuh 4 just stands there, fist balled at his sides. Kuki turns on the television set and sits in front of it.

"HEY I was watching that!" Numbuh 4 suddenly shouts.

"No you weren't Numbuh 4, cause I JUST turned it on." Numbuh 3 explains.

"You did not just turn that on." Numbuh 4 says.

"Did too." Numbuh 3 says.

"Did not!" Numbuh 4.

"Did too!" Numbuh 3 says.

"I can do this all day." Numbuh 4 presses his face closer to Kuki's.

"Well I can't." Kuki states.

"Why?" Numbuh 4 asks, holding his head high.

"CAUSE RAINBOW MONKEYS IS ON!" Kuki growls and her voice comes out demon like. HEr hair is hwipping around and there is fire on her eyes. Numbuh 4 shrinks back in fear.

"W-W-Well watch the cruddy show." He scampers away.

"THEY'RE NOT CRUDDY!" Numbuh 3 chases after him angrily.

"Fine! Fine!" Numbuh 4 curls into a ball. "They're not cruddy!" He shouts.

"Okay!" Kuki skips away happily. Numbuh 4 peeks out from between his hands. Numbuh 1, 2,and 5 all start to laugh it off. Numbuh 4 stands up and dusts himself off. "OOH! " Numbuh 3 says form the couch. "It's the Christmas Special!" She exclaims happily. Numbuh 4 scoffs.

"It's not even Christamas yet." He says.

"It's call Christmas, not Christamas..." Numbuh 1 says.

"Whatever it's called, it's not today." Numbuh 4 goes on.

"That's strange." Numbuh 5 says. "After all today is December 13th, so why is the Chrismas Special on?" Numbuh 5 asks. Kuki shrugs.

"Hello boys and girls!" A chubby colorful monkey appears on the screen. "Do you know why the Christmas special is on early?"

"How ironic." Numbuh 2 says.

"What the crud does ironic mean?" Numbuh 4 asks.

"I have no idea, but it sounds like something to say right now." Numbuh 2 says.

"Oh." Numbuh 4 says. The sector contnues to watch the show.

"Well can you help us count how many days until Christmas?" Another rainbow monkey appears on the screen. Suddenly the camera zooms out and there are a lot of rainbow monkeys besides the one who is talking. "There are 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 days until Christmas!" The rainbow monkey exclaims. "WOW! That's a LOT of monkeys and days." The monkey exits the screen and a blue one appears.

"In 12 days the big Rainbow Monkey Christmas Movie comes out, so each day counting down from 12 we are going to have special episodes!" The monkey exclaims.

"Oh yay!" Numbuh 3 jumps up and down on the sofa.

"Oh crud, who would want to see such a silly movie?" Numbuh 4 scoffs.

"I would! I would!" Numbuh 3 exclaims. She holds her orange rainbow monkey to her chest and continues to flop around on the couch happily as the rainbow monkey theme song starts to play.

"Numbuh 5 has an idea." Numbuh 5 gestures for the boys to come closer. They all do, but Numbuh 5 pushes Numbuh 4 out. "Everyone except you." She says.

"What? That's not fair!" Numbuh shouts angrily. Numbuh 5 ignores him and walks back to Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2.

"So Numbuh 5 suggest that for Christmas we get Numbuh 3 a ticket to see that movie." Numbuh 5 says.

"That's nice." Numbuh 2 exclaims.

"But, why can't Numbuh 4 hear?" Numbuh 1 asks.

"Cause then he'll try to be us to the punch."

"And beat you to the punch I will!" Numbuh 4 drops from the ceiling above the group. He lands in the middle of the group and punches the ground, making them all back away in surprise. "I will get Numbuh 3 that ticket if its the last thing I do!" He exclaims. Numbuh 3 doesn't hear him though, she's too occupied watching the colorful tv show. "So HA!" Numbuh 4 turns and walks away proudly, claiming his seat next to Kuki on the sofa. Numbuh 5 chuckles.

"Wait..." Numbuh 2 says slowly. "You planned all of that didn't you?" He asked.

"Yup." Numbuh 5 nods.

"So you knew he would WANT to hear the secret, so you purposely excluded him so he would try his hardest to know the secret, then as revenge he'll beat us to the punch." Numbuh 1 said. "Tat's very creative Numbuh 5, good strategizing." He admires her.

"Very good strategizing." Numbuh 2 adds, blushing when Numbuh 5 thanks him.

* * *

Later that day

"GUYS! GUYS!" Numbuh 3 runs from behind her curtain carrying a box. She runs into the lounge where everyone sits in a semi circle. They are all relaxing, but sit up when Numbuh 3 enters. She set the box in the middle of the floor and sits next to it. "Look what I found!" She exclaims. She waits until everyone is watching, then she pulls the lid off of the box and the box begans to shake.

"What the crud?" Numbuh 4 is the only one to comment. The box falls onto its side and suddenly little men began to walk out. The operatives look closer and realize that each little toy man is wearing a red outfit with greens tripes painted on it sloppily. The men look as if they were dunked into a huge bucket of red paint then painted rather quickly with green paint. Each toy man is holding a small drum and as they march out of the box. They are beating on the drum with mini sticks.

"On the 12th days of Christmas my true love gave to me...12 drummers drumming." Then they stop in places. The drumming stops and everything. Numbuh 2 suddenly realizes something, but doesn't tell anyone.

"That's was kind of cool." Numbuh 1 says.

"Where did you get it?" Numbuh 5 observes the small drummers.

"I just found the box in my room." Numbuh 3 explains.

"Seems like you have a secret admirer." Numbuh 5 says.

"What's that?" Numbuh 3 asks.

"It's someone who likes you a lot, but they don't tell you they only leave you stuff that shows that they like you." Numbuh 5 explains, shooting a look to a blushing blonde. Numbuh 5 stares at Wally and he wonders why. Numbuh 3 smiles.

"Someone LIKES me?" She exclaims. "YAY!" She puts the drummers in the box, places the lid on top, then runs back to her room to rewatch the drummers come out. Numbuh 5 continued to observe Numbuh 4.

"Why are you staring at me, cruddy Sheila?" Numbuh 4 finally exclaims.

"Numbuh 4, maybe you should wash that red and green paint of of your hands." Numbuh 5 walks ofd ad Numbuh 4 blushes deeply, running off to the bathroom. It's funny how Numbuh 5 noticed...and Kuki didn't.

* * *

I upated Every Single Day! (This Idea came out of NO WHERE) JK, this is my favorite Christmas song, this was planned a LONG time ago...lol

It's Officially: 12 Days until Christmas


	2. 11 Pipers Piping

Numbuh 3 opened her eyes and yawned. She sat up and stretched slowly. She suddenly remembered that if she didn't make it to the tree house she would miss the 2nd rainbow monkey special! She had to hurry! Numbuh 3 quickly got dressed and rushed out of her room. She ran down the stairs and pass her father, who spilled his coffee as she rushed by.

"NO RUNNING!" He yelled angrily.

"Sorry dad!" Numbuh 3 shouted over her shoulder. She ran down the street quickly, forgetting her 12 drummers at home. Uh oh.

* * *

"Hi Numbuh 1! Hi Numbuh 2! Hi Numbuh 3! Hi Numbuh 4! Hi Numbuh 5!" Kuki shouted as she walked in.

"Cruddy Sheila, you did it again." Numbuh 4 muttered and sadly shook his head. She would never understand that she couldn't greet herself.

"Did what?" Numbuh 3 asked oblivious.

"Nothing." Numbuh 4 lied.

"Now time for some pro wrestling!" He jumped on the couch and turned the channel.

"But I wanted to watch Rainbow monkeys." Numbuh 3 stuck out her bottom lip sadly. She stood in front of the couch, blocking Numbuh 4's view.

"Well too bad." Numbuh 4 said coolly and attempted to scoot over, but Kuki stepped sideways.

"But-but..."

"Too bad." NUmbuh 4 repeated.

"BUT I WANT TO WATCH RAINBOW MONKEYS!" Kuki screeched so loudly, Numbuh 4 flipped over the back of the couch and landed in a ball on the floor.

"Fine! Fine! Watch you monkey!" He tossed the remote on the couch. "I'm bust doing other stuff anyway." Numbuh 4 walked off. Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 looked after him suspiciously.

"He already practiced his combat techniques." Numbuh 2 explained. "He did it earlier so he would have free time to watch wrestling'." Numbuh 2 said.

"It appears to Numbuh 5 that he gave the remote up without a fight, so I guess watching fighting wasn't his main goal of the day. We need to watch him." Numbuh 5 said. Numbuhs 1 and 2 nodded.

* * *

"GUYS! GUYS!" Kuki shouted loudly. The tree house was then silent. Numbuhs 1, 2, 4, and 5 all jumped off the couch and ran towards Kuki's hall. It took them less than 10 seconds to get there.

"What's wrong Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 4 was the first on to burst into the room. Numbuh 3 was on the ground in front of her bed.

"Look!" She gestured. Numbuh 4 instantly relaxed as all he saw was a box.

"Another cruddy box?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"If it's so cruddy, you don't have to pay attention." Numbuh 3 offered. Numbuh 4 acted as if he didn't hear her, he wanted to see her expression when she opened the box. Everyone gathered around Kuki and took the lid off the box. The box began to shake before it fell on its side. Out marched 11 little men. They wore black bottoms and green tops, resembling Kuki's appearance. Kuki's eyes widened happily. Wally smiled softly.

"...11 pipers piping..." The very front man sang. Then the 11 men started to play the 12 days of Christmas theme. Kuki's eyes watered.

"I LOVE secret admirers!" She exclaimed. "They're SO nice!"

"It's just a guy that leaves you stuff." Numbuh 2 says.

"That's romantic," Numbuh 5 points out. "Girls like guys who are romantic." She explains and Numbuh 2 feels stupid.

"So you like it right?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Why do you care?" Numbuh 3 asked curiously.

"No reason." Numbuh 4 rushed from the room. Kuki arched an eyebrow.

"Guys?" She asked.

"Hm?" The other 3 operatives chorused, staring where Kuki was staring at.

"Was Wally dripping black and green paint?"

* * *

So, are you guys enjoying this? I hope so! At first I thought someone would copy my idea, but that would be totally over rated...right?

I'm sorry if the chappies are short...but I have 6 stories besides this one that are in progress...I have too much stuff on my hands.

It's Offically: 11 Days until Christmas

-Jade


	3. 10 Lords-a-Leaping

Numbuh 3's eyes click open happily and she glances at the foot of her bed to see 2 boxes. She was keeping them together and in her sight so she didn't lose them. She smiled at them then got ready for the day. She began to run, but stopped herself. She could get to the tree house in time.

She walked slowly out the door and down the street. She started day dreaming of her secret admirer, wondering what he looked like. Maybe he was strong! Maybe he was younger than her...? MAybe he was older? Maybe he was EXACTLY THE SAME AGE! Kuki smiled in wonder before bumping into someone. she looked up and instantly saw Ace the Kid.

"A-Ace?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Hello Numbuh 3." Ace smirked, notcing that Numbuh 4 wasn't around.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me in 10 days." Ace said, fingering some little slips of paper in his pocket.

"I-I'm kind of busy, it's going to be Christmas." Kuki remembered the Rainbow Monkey Special was going to be on soon. She had to get out of this conversation quickly. "And I sort of have to go watch tv now." She said, attempting to leave.

"But I wanted to go see the Rainbow Monkey Christmas Movie." Ace pulled two tickets from his pocket. Kuki's eyes light up. Ace inwardly smirks, victory over Numbuh 4 again! "With you." He added.

"Numbuh 3! Numbuh 3!" The Asian is snapped out of her trance. She turns her head to see Numbuh 4 running towards her quickly.

"You have to hurry!" He shouts.

"Wh-What?" She wonders why he had pink paint on his face and hands.

"Your secret admirer left you another box, AND Rainbow Monkey Special is on." Numbuh 4 pants, glaring at Ace. Ace clenches the tickets and inserts them in his pocket.

"Another box? The special?" Kuki takes off towards the tree house.

"Hm..." Ace rubs his chin. "Secret admirer?" Ace looked at Numbuh 4 and raised an eyebrow. Numbuh 4 rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Shut up."

"I never thought that you of all people Numbuh 4..." Ace stifled a laugh. Numbuh 4's hands clenched into fist.

"At least she's falling for me." Numbuh 4 states.

"She doesn't KNOW it's YOU!" Ace laughs and walks away. Numbuh 4 frowns and kicked at an imaginary pebble on the ground. Ace was right...he would never have the guts to tell her.

* * *

Numbuh 3 happily chews Rainbow Munchies while she watched the colorful television show. Numbuh 4 enters the room and everyone except Numbuh 3 notices his sour mood.

"What's wrong Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 1 asks in a worried tone.

"The Kid." Numbuh 4 grumbles.

"Aw shucks, don't let Ace get to you Numbuh 4." Numbuh 5 reassures Numbuh 4. Numbuh 4 ignores her, he shuffled past the 3 and sits next to Kuki on the couch. Numbuh 3 notices his sour mood immediately.

"Numbuh 4, why is there pink paint on your hands and face?" She's curious.

"I'll tell you later." He says.

"Okay." She brushes it off. Kuki continues to watch her colorful rainbow show on TV. Wally keeps glancing at her occasionally and when he does she soon notices and looks over and smiles softly. He gets happy when she does this. He smiles and Kuki smiles back, before they both watch the rainbow monkey special again. The Special episode lasts one whole hour. At the end, Numbuh 4 stands up and stretches.

"That was okay." He said.

"It was..." Kuki goes silent. Then out of nowhere she jumps into the air squeezing her orange rainbow monkey. "MAGICAL! COLORFUL! AWESOME! AMAZING! I've never seen something as wonderful as that in a buhillion million years, Numbuh 4! I LOVE RAINBOW MONKEYS!" Kuki lands on the ground, panting. Numbuh 4 raises an eyebow...WOW.

"I-I gotta go." Numbuh 4 says, pointing to an imaginary watch on his wrist.

"Hm?" Numbuh 3 looks up. "Oh, go ahead." She says.

"Eh, Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 4 looks up. The Asian looks towards him and their eyes lock. "D-Do you think you'll still like your admirer guy when you know who he really is?" Numbuh 4 asks. Kuki seems deep in thought for a split second, then a silly expression takes over her face.

"Of COURSE Silly." She giggles. Numbuh 4 bites his lip and clears his throat.

"Alrighty then." He walks off towards his room and shuts the door, then clicks the lock.

* * *

"GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!" Numbuh 3 explodes from the curtain, rushing into the living room. Everyone is in there, watching...wrestling. Numbuh 3 sets yet another box on the ground and everyone crowds around it. Wally scoots closer to Kuki, liking the warmth that radiates from her body.

"What is it THIS time?" Numbuh 2 asks in annoyance.

"You sound so annoyed, you don't like admirers' gifts?" Numbuh 1 asks.

"Abby would LOVE a few gifts from a secret admirer." Numbuh 5 says, throwing a glance at Numbuh 2 is goes mute. Kuki giggles. she takes the lid off of the box. 10 little figures jump out of the box. They are all painted pink.

"10 lords-a-leaping..." They sing. Then in a special rhythm they start to jump and if you listen closely, you can hear the beat goes to the tune of The 12 Days of Christmas.

"I LOVE IT!" Kuki shouts! She smiles and jumps into the air happily. She collects the lords before they leap away and then she notices that Wally is missing. "Where's Numbuh 4? Did he miss the show?" Kuki asks in a worried tone.

"No, he just ran off to the bathroom." Numbuh 2 reassures.

"Oh, okay!" Kuki skips down the hall to the bathroom. She knocks softly on the door, she can hear rushing water.

"Who is it?" Comes an Aussie's voice.

"Me!" Kuki's voice is light and happy.

"Um...er..wait a minute." Kuki hears the water shut off.

"Okey Dokey..." Kuki smiles. She can hear rustling as Wally dries his hands, then the door clicks open. Wally looks flustered. "I have to use the restroom." Kuki states.

"Oh...eh..." Numbuh 4 looks over his shoulder and frowns slightly. "Well, that's good." He says. It's quiet.

"I can't pee with you in the way, silly!" Kuki giggles. Numbuh 4 sighs and steps out of the doorway. Kuki enters happily and shuts the door. Numbuh 4 runs down the hallway and slams his door, hoping Kuki won't look in the sink. Mean while, Kuki uses the restroom. She starts to wash her hands, but notices pink paint in the sink. "I didn't know our sink changed colors!" She exclaims.

* * *

**_Poor, oblivious Kuki...will se EVER find out? Next Chappie will be kind of longer because Wally goes out in search of the tickets..._**

**_-Jade_**

**_It's OFFICALLY - 10 Days Until Christmas_**


	4. 9 Ladies Dancing

Guys, my mom CLEARLY doesn't love me and she doesn't care about you guys, because she GROUNDED ME! But I will not fail you guys...I'll do EVERYTHING that I can to update. SORRY, blame my mom for even THINKING of how this effect you guys. -Jade

WALLY woke up. He sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He yawned and stretched. He looks around and spots his calendar.

"Oh, it's Saturday." He notes. He climbs out of bed and walks down stairs to get some breakfast. "Cartoons!" He remembers. He quickly eats breakfast and rushed into the living room. He watches some of his favorite cartoons, complaining when commercials interrupted.

"I don't want to buy you cruddy Tooth Tunes!" Numbuh 4 shouts. "And I DON'T want to win a stupid cruise!" He says... "Well...maybe."

"DO YOU want to win something?" A man appears on TV holding a rainbow monkey.

"I DEFIANTLY don't want to win one of THOSE cruddy things." Numbuh 4 grumbles. The man tears the monkey in half and digs through the stuffing.

"How about THESE?" The man continues. "THIS is the LAST pair of Rainbow Monkey Christmas Movie tickets...the show is SOLD OUT, if you CALL NOW you have a chance to win these tickets. Call 1-800-RainbowMonkey, That's 1-800-RainbowMonkey." The man smiles and the commercial ends. The cartoon resumes.

"S-Sold out? Now how is that cruddy show sold out?" Numbuh runs a hand through his hair. "NO!" He shouts. "CRUD!" He kicks air. "I'll never get those tickets." He muffles his cries with a pillow on the couch. "Unless..." He looks towards the house phone, putting the pillow down.

* * *

Kuki wonder where Wally was. On Saturdays the sector would meet in the park for a game of 'it'...and Wally was not here, so he could not be 'it'.

"Where is that boy?" Numbuh 5 was curious.

"That's exactly what I want to know," Numbuh 1 stopped pacing and rubbed his chin. "Could it be, that adult villains have Kidnapped Numbuh 4 because he is the KND'S STRONGEST offense?" Numbuh 1 instantly got serious. "What could they be doing to him?"

"Numbuh 4's kidnapped?" Kuki asks in worry.

"Numbuh 1 stop it!" Numbuh 5 whacks him with her hat. She rubs Kuki's back. "You're scaring Numbuh 3." She explains. Numbuh 1 blushes.

"Eh...sorry." He states.

"It's okay, but where's Wally?" Kuki asks, sighing...she couldn't show everyone the 4th box without Wally there. He had to see it...he just HAD to.

* * *

"So erm...lets see here..." Numbuh 4 muttered punching numbers into the phone. "Heres number 1..." He smiles remembering the number. "Easiest Number in the book..." He smiles. "Now...wait a minute...HEY! There's no 800!" Numbuh 4 exclaims. "He said 1 and 800!" Numbuh 4 remembers. "But, there's no cruddy 800!" Numbuh 4 pauses. "What does 800 even LOOK like?" He sighs and bangs his head on the table.

* * *

"That was fun." Numbuh 2 says

"Yeah, but we played without Wally, he'll be upset." Numbuh 3 pouted.

"Aw, it's okay Numbuh 3." Abby rubbed Kuki's back. "He'll understand." Numbuh 3 nodded slowly as they entered the tree house. "How about we watch that 4th rainbow monkey special?" Numbuh 5 turned the television on and Wrestling was already on. Numbuh 3's eyes watered.

"Is he OKAY?" She wondered out loud. "Could Adult villains really captured him?" Abby threw a dirty look towards Numbuh 1, who blushed and ran off into his room.

* * *

"Okay, so maybe I can skip 800 and go back later..." Numbuh 4 considered. He smiled. "Okay, now what cam enext...there was a 1...a 800...and...Rainbow Monkey!" His smile disappeared as he looked down...THERE WAS NO RAINBOW MONKEY! "What kind of phone number IS this?" Numbuh 4 grumbled. He sighed... "Maybe I have to SPELL it out!" He thought. He looked at the telephone. There were no letters on it. "I GIVE UP!" He let his head drop onto the table. He stood and decided to get dressed, besides it was Saturday and they were playing tag...he didn't want to be late. He walked into the kitchen, but froze as he saw the clock. "2-2:00 O'CLOCK!" Numbuh 4 screamed. "CRUD!" He rushed up he stairs.

* * *

The park was empty when Numbuh 4 got there. He frowned...he KNEW he would miss it. He wondered if they had played without him. He frowned slighty and began to leave when a sound stopped him. He turned around and his face quickly darkened.

"Ace..." He muttered. "What the crud to YOU want?" Numbuh held his nose high.

"Actually Numbuh 4, the question is...What do YOU want?" Ace smirked and held up his two Rainbow Monkey Movie Tickets. Numbuh 4 gulped and stood up straight. "Well?" Ace asked. Numbuh 4 frowned.

"Well...?" Numbuh 4 spit back.

"Do you WANT them?" Ace asks. Numbuh 4 nodded slowly after thinking about it. "But you now there's a price."

"I don't have any money." Numbuh 4 stated. Ace snickered.

"I don't want your quarters and pennies." Ace sneered. "I want a favor." He said. Numbuh 4 raised his eyebrows.

"What KIND of favor?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh it's very simple." Ace said. He paused. "I want the credit." He smiled.

"What credit?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"If anyone asks...I'M Kuki's secret admirer." Ace says.

"Wh-What?" Numbuh 4 is dumfounded.

"Exactly." Ace says. "I want the credit, you get the date-."

"It's not a DATE!" Numbuh 4 interjects.

"-I get the credit. THAT or I'll find a way to get both." Ace says. Numbuh 4 is silent... "Face it Numbuh 4, you'll never have teh guts to tell her anyway. I would be MUCH better suited for Numbuh 3." Ace places the tickets on a nearby bench. "The choice is yours, I'll be back later to see you decision."

* * *

Kuki exhales when Wally enters. She runs over to him and throws her arms around him.

"Oh Numbuh 4, we were SO worried about you!" She exclaims.

"Meaning SHE was." Numbuh 2 points out. Numbuh 5 smiles. Kuki ignores the two and continues to hug Wally. He grows uncomfortable and blushes.

"G-Get off me, cruddy Sheila." He says. Numbuh 3 lets go and smiles.

"Now that You're here, we can start the show." Numbuh 3 reaches behind her and pulls out yet another box. Everyone sits in a circle and Kuki pulls the lid off. The box doesn't shake like the other one...THIS box SPINS! The box spins and as it does, 9 Ballerina Dolls jumps out and start dancing.

"9 Ladies dancing..." They sing. Kuki smiles as their tu-tus are very pretty. Numbuh 4 looks over and sees her smile, he feels better on the inside.

"So Numbuh 3," Numbuh 4 says. "Do you like it?" He asks.

"I LOVE IT!" Numbuh 3 shouts happily. "Wally?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you have some Ballerina tutu fabric on your hoodie?" Numbuh 4 blushes as Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 face palm.

* * *

The park is VERY dakr, is very hard to see. Ace stumbles around.

"Should've came back earlier." Ace grumbles. He trips an falls to the ground clumsily. "UGH..." He groans. "That really hurt." He FINALLY finds the bench and squints, trying to find the tickets. He feels along the bench with his hands instead, since he can't see. "Looks like Beatles actually took-." Ace's hands bumps into two small slips of paper. "That chicken." Ace shoves the 2 tickets into his pocket and stomps home.

He enters the house and slams the door. He NEEDED that credit. So then Beatles wouldn't win for a 100th time in a row! It was ALWAYS Beatles...Ace growled and changed into his pajamas. He sat on the bed and stared into space...he realized he was staring at the tickets...or what LOOKED like tickets. Ace's eyes widened and he slipped onto the ground. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the 'TICKETS'. He growled.

Raybow Mokey MOVEE TICIT!

Was written with blue crayon on a small rectangle piece of paper...Ace face palmed...HOW could he be so stupid?

* * *

"I really hope she'll say yes..." Numbuh 4 looked down at his pocket and patted th two tickets inside.

* * *

**_Did you enjoy? I really hope you did! So the 'secret' admirer didn't leave nay evidence this time...lol_**

**_-Jade_**

**_It's Offically: 9 Days Until Christmas_**


	5. 8 Maids-a-Milking

Ace opened his eyes and yawned. He ran a hand through his hair, recalling the night's event. He frowned. Beatles had done it again, he found a loop hole in Ace's plan. Ace's face brightened. Then again, Beatles DID take the tickets...SO Beatles still had to give ACE the credit. Ace smiled...Kuki was his! HIS!

* * *

"Now WHY the crud are cows black and white?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Well technically, cows are white with some black." Numbuh 2 corrected him.

"TECHNICALLY?" Numbuh 4 repeated. "TH-THEY'RE ROBOTS?!" He screamed running from the room.

"Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 5 yelled after him.

"WHAT?" He called back.

"You forgot these huge cans of white and black paint." Numbuh 5 said, smirking proudly. It was quiet, then Numbuh 4 zipped into the room and scooped the huge cans into his arms. He rushed from the room, his face was beat red. "I wonder what those are for." Numbuh 5 chuckled.

"U-Um..." Numbuh4peeked back into the room. "I'm painting...some...Zebras?" He guessed. Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 shared a look.

"SURE you are." They both said in unison.

* * *

Kuki was happily enjoying yet another Rainbow Monkey Special, when suddenly the there was a knock at the door. She ignored it of course...SOMEONE would have to get it sooner or later...perferabally later. 5 minutes later the person continued to pound on the door. 10 minutes later...20 minutes...half an hour! Kuki frowned and tugged angrily on her hair.

"FINE!" She yelled, jumping to her feet and yanking the door open angrily. "Ace?" She was clearly surprised. The boy nodded.

"I wanted to speak to Numbuh 4." Ace said mysteriously. Kuki arched an eyebrow. Ace, the RIVAL of Numbuh 4, wanted to have a TALK with Numbuh 4? A calm, quiet talk? A friendly chat? These thoughts ran through Kuki's mind.

"But aren't you and Numbuh 4 Rivals?" Numbuh 3 questioned. Ace gasped.

"Why Kuki, we would never-." He said. Kuki didn't give it a second thought.

"Okey dokey then." She smiled and pulled the door open. Ace walked past her with a sly smirk on his face...she was so stupid. Ace found his way to Numbuh 4's room in 10 minutes...Sector V's tree house was HUGE. He entered the room and found Numbuh 4 painting, with his back to the door.

"Working on MY work, eh?" Numbuh 4 jumped to the roof of the room. He saw it was Ace and narrowed his eyes. He stealthy dropped to the ground and snuck closer to Ace, who stayed perfectly still in the center of the room. Ace looked behind Wally and smiled. "So you ARE the secret admirer, hm?" Ace asked. "I expected as much from you, typical Numbuh 4." Ace chuckled. Numbuh 4 bit his lip angrily.

"What are you doing here Ace?" Numbuh 4 growled. Ace raised his eyebrows in surprise. He walked over to the painting table.

"Why, I'm here to take my-." He picked up the box. "-credit." He smirked and walked out of the room. Numbuh 4 gripped the sides of his head and curled into a ball on the ground...it was over.

* * *

"Rainbow Christmas, Santa Clause, Little Elves, and Mistletoes!" Rainbow Monkeys sang happily on the tv screen. Kuki chanted along with them, over the last few days, she had learned the lyrics. She smiled and sang happily and out of key. Ace walked by, whistling VERY loudly. Kuki's mood darkened. He was ruining the music! Kuki turned around and tried to glare at him, but saw...a BOX in his hands. She turned back around towards the screen quickly...ACE WAS THE SECRET ADMIRER? Wait...it wasn't a secret anymore...ACE WAS THE ADMIRER?! Kuki almost fainted. Ace went through Kuki's curtain and quickly walked back out. He waved good-bye to Kuki, who pretended she was watching television.

"Rainbow Presents, Mrs. Clause, flying reindeer, a tall tree!" Kuki flickered the screen off and bounded over to her curtain. She pulled it back and her face lit up...the box was on her bed. She ran over to it and smiled happily. She grabbed and squealed with joy. She KNEW Ace liked her...she frowned slightly...she had actually let herself think that her secret admirer could've been Wally. At least she HAD a secret admirer...she smiled weakly.

"GUYS!" Kuki shouted loudly. "I have another present." She met Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 in the lounge. They all sat around in a circle. "Where is Numbuh 4?" Kuki asked.

"I don't know, he must not be in the mood today." Numbuh 2 offered.

"Oh." Kuki said softly. She opened the box and out walked 8 cows with Barbie dolls taped on them. The dolls all wore white and black dressed. Their hands were glued to the cows bellies.

"8 Maids-a-Milking..." It sang loudly. Kuki smiled softly...she felt tears build up in her eyes though...for some reason. She wasn't as happy as she on the other days...

Wally watched from the doorway in silence...he saw how sad Kuki looked and wondered why... Did she SEE Ace leave the gift? Did Ace do that on PURPOSE? Is Ace who Kuki WANTED the admirer to be? Wally bit his lip...so many questions, yet...he only had 8 days to figure everything out.

* * *

**_Guys I'm killing myself here...Ugh, GROUNDED, but I'm managing to post these somehow...like at school n stuff. I'll try my hardest to update tomorrow. Thanks for all the support, please drop a review!_**

**_Um...yup 8 Days til that special day...right?_**

**_-Jade_**

**_It's Officially: 8 Days Until Christmas_**


	6. 7 Swans-a-Swimming

Kuki let her eyes peek open and she frowned. She remembered yesterday...maybe if she confronted Ace he would tell her, then again...Kuki didn't really like Ace...she rolled over and placed a pillow over her face. Why was life so complicated? (Wait til you reach high school Kuki...)

Kuki rolled out of bed and walked across the room. She looked at her calendar and her eyes bulged...ONE WEEK UNTIL CHRISTMAS!? She flew across the room and into her closet. She threw out random shirts and bottoms. She finally decided on something simple...an oversized green sweater and some black leggings. She was satisfied as she ran down the hall and swung on the banister. She ran down the steps and into the living room. She thew the kitchen door open and entered. Her dad held his cup of joe high in the air as she ran past.

She ran down the street and around the corner. She suddenly bumped into someone and dared herself to look up...it was...

Numbuh 4!

Kuki smiled happily. She thought it was Ace...Kuki shivvered at the thought...Ace...he was the LAST person that she wanted to see today. She was actually scared to go inside her tree house room in fear that another gift would be there. Numbuh 4 extended a hand and Kuki happily took. He pulled her to her feet and the two began to walk towards the treehouse together.

"Cruddy Sheila, I always have to pick you up." Numbuh 4 joked.

"Well I pick you up sometimes..." Kuki mumbled.

"Like when?" Numbuh 4 stopped walking.

"Um...?" Kuki thought.

"Exactly, face it Kuki I'm like your savior." He smirked, then blushed.

"Okay silly, you are practically my savior." Kuki skipped ahead of him. He sighed then ran ahead and started to talk to her again.

"So, if someone asked...I would be your savior?" He asked. Kuki nodded happily. Numbuh 4's heart sped up...he was happy that she thought of him that way.

"Your so strong and tough and stuff." Kuki rhymed. She skipped forward again and she jumped and spun in the air. "You're REALLY protective over me." Numbuh 4's blush deepened. "I've noticed." Kuki stated. "Plus when it comes to me...you act really strange." Kuki commented. Numbuh 4 almost died...wow he was obvious! "Numbuh 4, are you okay?" Numbuh 4's face was redder than a tomato.

* * *

Numbuh 4 crumbled up yet another piece of paper and threw it across the room. He dropped his head onto his work space...oragami was SO hard! How did people DO this stuff? He took another piece of square colorful paper and began folding it, following the instructions on the paper.

"It's IMPOSSIBLE!" Numbuh 4 exploded, launching the ball of paper across the room. He panted heavily like a wierd man-beast. Numbuh 5 entered and sat next to him.

"What's wrong Numbuh 4?" She asked curiously.

"I can't do this cruddy origami." He frowned. Numbuh 5 chuckled and grabbed a piece for herself. She looked over the instructions.

"A oragami swan?" Numbuh 5 questioned. She considered this. "Well how many are you thinking of making?" She asked.

"Uh...7?" Numbuh 4 guessed. "Yes 7."

"Are these swan expected to float?" Abby began to fold the paper according to the directions.

"Yes, they swim." Numbuh 4 said, starting to hate 20 questions.

"Interesting. So your going to make 7 Swans-a-swimming?" Abby said, completely stating the obvious.

"Exactly." Numbuh 4 folded his arms and held his head high... "Wait!" He looked at her, blood rushing to his face. He started to sweat.

"Busted." Numbuh 5 chuckled. Numbuh 4 smacked himself for being so stupid.

"I'm so cruddy stupid, is it THAT obvious?" He asked. Numbuh 5 nodded.

"Lucky for you, she's a very oblivious girl." Abby placed a neatly folded origami swan on the table and exited the room.

* * *

Kuki's eyes widened as she saw a HUGE tub of water in the lounge. Her eyes buldge and she screamed for everyone to come. Numbuhs 1, 2, 4, and 5 ran in quickly. She sat in front of the tub and pressed a HUGE button on the side of the tub. Suddenly out fo nowhere, Swans dropped from the ceiling and landed in the tub. They started floating and drifting around the tub.

"7 Swans-a-swimming..." Something sang out. Suddenly one of the swans went underneath...everyone gasped, but Wally smirked. One more swan drifted from the ceiling and landed in the water and began to float with the other swans. Everyone smiled and it looked peaceful.

After Numbuh 1, 2, and 3 left. Numbuh 4 smirked.

"What's so funny?" Numbuh 5 wondered.

"The one that sank..." Numbuh 4 chuckled. "Was yours..."

* * *

**_Very short huh? Well guess what? ACE IS MISSING! Well he'll show up next chappie...and he's bringing a surprise._**

**_-Jade_**

**_It's Officially - 7 Days Until Christmas_**


	7. 6 Geese-a-laying

**_Guy, I am SO mischevious...I'm actually managing to type this chappie while my mom is the next room! I could get busted in less than 60 seconds so I have to type fast..._**

* * *

Ace smirked as Numbuh 3 opened the door.

"Ace?" Kuki asked with annoyance. Then Kuki remembered when she watched Ace leave the box. A million different feelings buzzed through her mind. "A-Ace?" She asked again, sort of sheepish. She looked at the ground. Ace smiled a charming smile and entered the tree house. "Wh-What are You doing here?" Kuki is suddenly nervous, yet she doesn't know why! She doesn't like Ace, she likes Numbuh 4-.

"What are YOU doing 'ere?" Numbuh 4 stands in the hallway entrance, glaring at Ace. The Kid smirks and sits down in the lounge.

"YOU know why I am here." Ace announces. "Are is these something that I need to tell to our dearest Numbuh 3?" Ace looks over to the confused Asian.

"Crud," Numbuh 4 mutters under his breath. "Follow me." He then says through gritted teeth. He marches angrily down the hallway and Ace follows, but not after smiling at Numbuh 3. Numbuh 4 throws his door open and doesn't even both holding it for Ace. "She already THINKS you are her admirer, so why does it cruddy matter if you TOLD her you were..." Wally fires. Ace just smirks.

"Because then I wouldn't get the pleasure of seeing the look on your face..." Ace sits down. Wally rolls his eyes and walks to his bed. He pulls the blanket back and Ace's eyes grow huge.

"A-Are those BIRDS?!" He yells. Numbuh 4 zooms over and muffles Ace's scream.

"SHHHH!" HE whisper/yells. Ace goes silent. Numbuh 4 removes his hand and heads back over to his bed. "I TRIED making Gooses..." Numbuh 4 explains.

"GEESE." Ace corrects him. Numbuh 4 is quiet, then he loudly clears his throat.

"But Gooses are very HARD to make..." Numbuh 4 says. Ace nods.

"It'll do." He says, picking up the paper eggs and paper geese. Numbuh 4 bites his lip. It'll do? IT'LL DO?!/ He put ALL of his hard work into making those stupid gooses! He TRIED HIS BEST! It was FOR Kuki and Kuki would receive it! But...not from Ace, not anymore. Wally smirked as a mischievous plan formed in his head.

"Oh she'll get something from Ace." Numbuh 4 chuckled.

* * *

Kuki squealed as she saw 6 birds resting on her bed.

"GUYS!" She called out. Numbuh 1, 2, and 5 rushed in. Numbuh 4 walked in after, with a sly look on his face. Kuki walked up to her bed. She studied the birds then jumped back in surprise when they moved and paper EGGS fell out of them.

"6 geese-a-laying..." A audio box, from within one of the geese, sang loudly. Kuki cheered happily. The rest of the sector just clapped. Numbuh 4 was the one who stayed after when everyone else left the room though.

"Oh, hello Numbuh 4." Numbuh 3 smiled. Numbuh 4 smiled back, getting a little red in the face.

"I got a note from your secret admirer..." Numbuh 4 said.

"Oh really?" Numbuh 3 was very excited.

"Yup." Numbuh 4 said. "He said that starting tomorrow your REAL gifts will be in MY room." Numbuh 4 said.

"Okey dokey then, thank you for telling me Numbuh 4." Numbuh 3 smiled. Numbuh 4 nodded and left the room. He KNEW Kuki would check her room first, before believing him. So he would let Ace leave her something...

...but not something good.

* * *

**_Short chappie? I know...sorry...my mom just came back though. She was baking a cake..mm._**

**_Gotta go, she sitting down!_**

**_-Jade_**

**_It's officially: 6 Days until Christmas_**


	8. 5 Golden Rings

Wally was prepared for Ace. He leaned against his bed coolly. Ace walked in and instantly noticed his odd behavior.

"You seemed to be waiting for me." Ace said, noticing Numbuh 4's suspicious activity.

"Well, I have stuff to do, so I'm trying to get this out of my way." Numbuh 4 said nonchalantly. Ace nodded and reached for the box.

"Let me guess? Five golden rings?" Ace chucked. "So cliché." He exited the room. Numbuh 4 smirked. Ace could call it five golden rings, he ould call it whatever he wanted...but it was NOT something good.

* * *

Kuki was VERY upset. WHAT kind of ADMIRER leaves a stinky sock as a GIFT? She was starting o dislike Ace, was this a joke? A prank? Kuki bit her lip and folded her arms across her chest. She then remembered how Wally said he had talked to her admirer! She slowly looked into the lounge before dashing across it. She peered into the hallway before running down it. She came to Numbuh 4's door and slowly pushed it open. She stepped into the room. Surprisingly, Numbuh 4 was nowhere in sight. But Kuki didn't think of his absence. She looked around the room and spotted the box on his work table. She grinned. She bounded across the room and grasped the box in her hands. She couldn't WAIT! She hugged the box to her chest and exited the room. She entered the lounge to see Wally there. He was watching boxing.

"Boxing?" Kuki asked.

"Wrestling is cruddy." Numbuh 4 spoke.

"But you were watching it this morning." Numbuh 3 said.

"That was a milk commercial." Numbuh 4 corrected her.

"Oh." Kuki placed the box on the table. Numbuh 4 seemed to sit up in his seat. Numbuh 3 sat next to him. she took the lid off of the box. Numbuh 4 peered over her shoulder and into the box. The two smiled.

"Th-Thier beautiful." Numbuh 3 reached in and pulled out 5 rings.

"They're gold." Numbuh 4 smirked, seeing Kuki's happiness.

"Golden." Ace spoke. Numbuh 3 and 4 turned to see Ace standing in the doorway. Numbuh 4's smirk disappeared. "Hello Numbuh 3!" He spoke cheerfully, entering the room. "Numbuh 4." He gave a nod, which Numbuh 4 returned. Numbuh 3's mood seemed to dim, but Numbuh 3 still smiled. "Did you enjoy my gift?" Ace asked. Numbuh 4's eyes widened, Kuki KNEW that Ace left the gifts? Kuki looked at Ace and decided to feign stupidity.

"Gift?" Kuki asked. "WHAT gift?" She asked. "Wait, do you mean the one from my room?" Kuki asks. Ace nods, throwing a smirk over to Wally. Wally happily returns the smirk, an Ace began to wonder.

"Yes, from your bed room. And from the look on your face...you're enjoying your gift." Ace walks over to Numbuh 3 and smiles. Numbuh 4's eyes follow him. Ace puts an arm behind the oblivious Asian. Kuki perks up.

"I know exactly what you're talking about." Numbuh 3 skips off into her room and returns with a box. "You can keep it." Numbuh 3 hands the box to him.

"Wh-What? What's this?" Ace is very confused, yet noticed Wally smirking. He feels a bad feelings swelling up inside him. Ace pulls the lid off and a green gas escape the box. Ace coughs and begins to choke on the disgusting fumes. Numbuh 4 burst out laughing, and slides to the ground holding his stomach. Ace looks into the box and gags as he sees an old gym sock.

"That's the box you left me." Kuki explains. "But my secret admirer left me another gift in Wally's room." Kuki explains. She turns to Wally and holds up one of the golden rings. "Do you want one?" She asks. Numbuh 4 stands up, smiling.

"S-Sure Numbuh 3, thanks." He grabs it. Then noticing how enthusiastic he sounded, he changes his reply. "Cruddy gold ring." Kuki smiles and skips off to give out the other rings.

"Golden..." Ace growls. "You changed the box." Ace spits angrily. Numbuh 4 just smirks.

"Oh did I?" Numbuh 4 asks. "THAT is the box I gave you, and THAT is the box you placed o the bed. But THIS is the box I hid from you...and THIS is the box that Kuki found." Numbuh 4 chuckles. He walks out of the room and Ace rubs his hands together mischievously.

"Oh, just you wait Numbuh 4...just you wait."

* * *

**_I feel these chappies are too short...(This one is longer than the last)_**

**_Is That why I am losing readers? Should I make it better? This isn't one of my major stories (Monarchs, Bestfriend or Boyfriend, Friend Zone, Unfinished Business) Those are my current MAIN STORIES...the ones I focus mainly on...but this is just a small Christmas fic...I might actually do a MAJOR Christmas fic next year_**

**_Please review, if you're reading...just want to know who is out there. I feel like this story is going no where...ugh..._**


	9. 4 Calling Birds

Numbuh 3 smiled happily. Her and Numbuh 4 were seated in Lime Ricky's and they were slurping smoothies. Numbuh 4 had nonchalantly asked her to go there...he told her it wasn't a date; She agreed happily. The two walked down to the building and entered. When they took a seat in a booth, they ordered their smoothies and began to chat.

"I was just wondering if you..." Numbuh 4 paused, and tried to find the words.

"If I...?" Numbuh 3 was very curious, as usual.

"Like Birds?" Numbuh 4 asked. Kuki laughed.

"Who doesn't like birds, Numbuh 4?" She asked. Numbuh 4 blushed and hid his face. Numbuh 3 continued to laugh, oblivious of Numbuh 4's blush. The two continued to slurp on their smoothies. After that they walked to the park, happily. They sat on a bench and watched the scenery.

"K-Kuki?" Numbuh 4 decided to call her bu her real name.

"Yes, Wally?" Kuki asked.

"I-I have a surprise for you." He said. He placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled. Suddenly 4 birds fluttered down on the back of the bench and began to whistle the tune of the 12 Days of Christmas. Kuki beamed. She clapped. Then a very small speak placed on one of the birds sang out.

"4 calling bird!"

Kuki smiled and Wally did too. But, Kuki didn't even realize that Wally had told her HE was admirer...she hadn't even caught that MAJOR hint...she was really THAT oblivious.

* * *

Ace used his scope to watch the two smile with each other. He bit his lip as his face twisted into an anger expression.

"Just you wait Numbuh 4..." He repeated.

* * *

**_That was SUPER SUPE SUPER SUPER SUPER SHORT!_**

**_I'll make up for it next chappie, when I drop a total DRAMA bomb._**

**_-Jade_**

**_It's Officially: 4 Days Until Christmas_**


	10. 3 French Hens

Kuki softly cried. She was coated in...that yellow stuff. And..And it was ALL Wally's fault!

* * *

1 hour ago

Numbuh 4 smiled as he rode his bike home. He had rode his bike ALL THE WAY outside of Cleveland to a nearby farm. He asked a farmer if he could have 3 french hens. The farmer happily agreed, only if Wally's paid enough. It was settled then...Wally would give the farmer his next 4 allowances. He rode all the way home.

Kuki was sitting on her bed, playing rainbow monkey tea party. She happily clanked the tea cups together. She saw Numbuh 4 run pass her bedroom door and down the hallway. Kuki was curious as of to what he was doing, but continued to play with her toys. A few minutes later curiosity got the better of her. She sighed and jumped off her bed and tiptoed down the hallway. Sh wondered what Numbuh 4 was doing? Was he planning on going on a mission by himself? Was he secretly watching boxing? Did he secretly like rainbow monkeys?! Kuki knocked softly on his door before entering. Kuki instantly saw white feathers everywhere. Numbuh 4 turned, saw her, then jumped into the hair and screamed.

"Numbuh 3!" He shouted. "You have to get out!" He ran towards her, spinning her around and giving her a light shove towards the door. Kuki frowns. Why couldn't SHE see what he was doing? She wanted to know! It was unfair! Kuki pouted and turned to look over Numbuh 4's shoulder, luckily he was so short. She saw a...a...hen? Kuki's eyes got VERY wide. Her mouth dropped as Numbuh 4 slammed the door in her face. "Sorry Numbuh, cback later!" He called. Kuki cosed her mouth and walked slowly down the hall...so her suspicions were right...Numbuh 4 HAD to be the secret admirer. Numbuh 3 returned to her room and sat on her bed...and if he WAS the admirer...was he going to give her 3 hens? 3 FRENCH hens? Numbuh 3 slowly put her tea set and toys away.

"CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR BATTLE STATIONS!" Numbuh 1's voice echoed throughout the tree house. Kuki sighed...she would have to find out later.

* * *

Ace quickly slid into the window. He shut it behind him. He was SO slick. He had paid the DCFDTL his birthday cakes for the rest of his LIFE...so this better be worth it. So the DCFDTL were currently occupying sector V and Ace was currently sneaking down the hallway towards Numbuh 4's room. He slipped into the room and shut the door. He clicked the lock into place and smirked. Numbuh 4...was getting it now. Ace looked around the room. There wasn't a box ANYWHERE. Ace frowned...he walked over to a poster and felt along it. He filted up Numbuh 4's pillow and felt underneath. He looked in Numbuh 4's closet too. There wasn't a box ANYWHERE! Ace sighed. WHERE could this box BE? Ace decided to look under Numbuh 4's desk, when he heard a wierd flapping sound. Like abird was trying to fly, but couldn't. He heard th sound again. Ace looked around suspiciously. Where was that sound coming from? Ace felt somethign warm and wet hit his head. He slowly fet his head and pulled his hand down. A white/brown substance was on his fingers.

"B-Bird poop?" Ace asked. He looked up to see 3 bird-like creatures hanging in a cage that was attached to the ceiling. Ace shook his headd and chuked. "Classic Numbuh 4...he's such an idiot" Ace wondered how the short boy had even managed to reach up there. The cieling seemed miles away. Ace suddenly had an idea. He opened the door and jogged down to NUmbuh 2's room. He opened the door. He spotted Hoagie's fly backpack and smirked. He slipped it on nd flew back to Numbuh 4s room. He flew up to the cieling and bgan to work on the knot, which kept the cage connected to the cieling. Suddenly he paused, fear shooting through his body.

"Those delightfuls will never learn." Ace could hear Numbuh 4 chuckle. Ace's face twisted into anger. He continued working on the knot. "Well I'll be in my room." Numuh 4 said. Ae heard everyone reply. He listened to Numbuh 4's footsteps as Numbuh 4 approached the room. The door slid open and Numbuh 4 entered. Ace held his breath. Numbuh 4walked across the room and over to hsi work table. He pulled out blueprints and Ace saw sme feathers flutter out. He peered into the cage and saw the hens were missing a few feathers. The cage clinked open loudly, Ace dove in, shutting the cae door behind him. Numbuh 4 looke dup.

"What the crud?" He asked. Since the bottom was a solid bottom, he couldn't see that Ace was inside. Only the sides had bars on them. NUmbuh 4 scratched his head. He exited the room. "Numbuh 2, where are your flying wing things?" Numbuh 4 asked, somewhere down the hall. Ace chuckled and ook aroudthe small cage. He noticed some eggs and smiled. He turned to the cage door and placed a devce on t. The device riggedthe cage to drop ALL the eggs on whoever opened the door at the set time. Ace smirked and opened the door one last time. He shut the cage behind him and fluttered to the ground. He landed and set the flying wings on the ground. He flipped into the hall and snuck down it to a window. He opened the window and jumpe out. Numbuh1 walked by feeing a draft of cool air.

"Now what did I say about open windows!?" He complains. "I already have a cold." He grumbled, shutting the window.

* * *

Numbuh 4 frowned...the hens were so wierd. How did it handle those eggs leaving its butt? Did I hurt? Numbuh 4 winced. He couldn't believe that Animals did stuff like that. Numbuh 4 closed the cage door, making te contraption go down to the number 1. He pulled the surpisingly light cage into the lounge. Numbuh 3 happaned to see him do his.

"Numbuh 4 IS my secret admirer." Numbuh 3 exclaimed. Numbuh 4 wiped his hands on his jeans and nonchalantly left the room. Numbuh 3 ran out and called everyone. Everyone rushed back out, including Numbuh 4. "Look what my admirer left THIS time!" Numbuh 3 smiled. She looked at Numbuh 4 who was smiling. Kuki opened the cage and instantly was pelted with eggs. The contraption that Ace had planted beeped loudly, but Kuki's screamed covered it, so no one heard it and no one knew. The eggs ran out and Numbuh 3 looked to Numbuh 4 for an explanation.

"Why are you lookng at me for?" He asked, even HE was surpried. Whatcased the eggs to do that? Numbuh 3 fled to her room and cried. She wascoated in egg goo and it was ALL WALLY'S FAULT!

Or that's what she thought...

* * *

**_Good? Bad? I'm VERY bad at rushed fics..._**

**_Sorry if this story is bad: I get a lot of reviews saying its good, short n sweet, perfect...but in MY eyes this story needs improvement...So once again, I'm very sorry if this story is awful._**


End file.
